


Baseline Versatility

by thyrza



Series: Assemble, Disassemble, Reassemble [1]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship Status, Earth-TRN123, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Poorly timed references to Justin Hammer's shenanigans, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thyrza/pseuds/thyrza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-episode PWP set after S01E06: After returning from fighting the Super Adaptoid in space, Steve and Tony hit the showers ... together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseline Versatility

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for S01E06, 'Super Adaptoid' ... aka, the episode where Steve sasses Tony until even JARVIS is offering to point him to the burn ward. All you really need to know is that Justin Hammer creates an adaptoid and Steve fights it in space while wearing ~~part of his boyfriend's armor~~ an Iron Man helmet and gauntlet. :3
> 
> This was also written with the (very loose) assumption that AA does, in fact, take place as a follow-up to Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.
> 
> With dubious thanks to [Rachel](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki) and [Kassy](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/exfatalist), for encouraging this madness.
> 
> \--
> 
> Title edited 03/06/14, as it has come to my attention another story in this fandom used a very similar title already - apologies to anyone who'd bookmarked and might be confused!

* * *

 

 

"I have to say, Cap, Iron Man helmet and gauntlet? Good look for you," Tony said, as he set down on the armor's landing pad, while above them Thor guided the Avengejet down to something approaching its usual position in the tower.  
  
Steve rolled his eyes behind the faceplate - not that Tony could see him do it - and fumbled at the helmet while Tony walked through the armor disassembly.  
  
"Actually," Steve said, as they walked inside. "Could you help me out of this?"  
  
Tony stepped close, ever so slightly shorter than Steve now that he was out of the armor, and reached up to release the helmet's catches. He tugged it gently off Steve's head, and tucked the helmet in the crook of his elbow.  
  
They were silent for a moment, before Tony asked, "Anything else I can help you out of?"  
  
"I was just going to ... hit the showers," Steve said. He meant it to be an invitation, and wasn't sure it had worked until Tony reached up and pushed the cowl back from Steve's face as well.  
  
For all the times they had done this sort of thing - often enough to be called several, few enough to fall short of a _habit_ (yet) - Tony never just invited himself into Steve's personal space, always waiting to follow Steve's lead. Steve appreciated it, in a way, just as much as he railed against it; Tony ribbed him in so many other ways about being out of touch, and the inequality seemed wrong somehow.  
  
Instead of _the_ showers, they headed up to Tony's shower, a generous tiled space with two massive showerheads that made the seemingly endless supply of hot water into a truly luxurious experience. Tony stooped to turn on the tap, not that the water in Avengers Tower ever seemed to _need_ time to get hot, and Steve allowed himself a moment of distraction for the way Tony looked while bending over.  
  
It gave Steve a great moment of reflection, as he wondered briefly - very briefly - just what he was doing there. With Tony. What the two of them were doing together. Well, thinking about _that_ just made Steve shift in discomfort as his uniform trousers tightened even further against the strain of his growing erection. Then Tony was standing in front of him again, expertly stripping the gauntlet from Steve's arm.  
  
Tony threw the gauntlet in one of the sinks, of all things, and dragged Steve in for a kiss. Steve tipped his head down to return it, his hands sliding down to Tony's waist to drag up the hem of the flimsy t-shirt Tony was wearing. (Tony had recently taken to not wearing his skintight black suit of underarmor any longer; Steve sometimes missed it, though he didn't miss how difficult it was to get _off_ of Tony.)  
  
Tony pressed closer, insinuating a thigh between Steve's legs while he worked at the front of Steve's uniform, ripping open fastenings and tugging down zippers. Steve shrugged out of the heavy outer layer of his uniform, and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss to tug the undershirt over his head.  
  
Tony's clothes came off much more easily, t-shirt and jeans falling into a heap on the floor where Steve's boots and trousers followed in short enough order. Down to their skivvies and barely accomplishing much by now thanks to their efforts to continue touching and kissing, they moved in an awkward, tumbling shuffle toward the shower.  
  
Steve stopped, abruptly, his hand on the small of Tony's back. "Hang on," he said between kisses. "Wait --"  
  
Tony stopped, head thudding lightly back against the glass of the shower wall. He looked up at Steve, uncertainty in his expression. "Cap?"  
  
Steve could sense Tony was about to follow that up by asking him what was the matter, and Steve was having none of that; he shook his head, sliding his hands down to hook his thumbs in the waistband of Tony's boxer-briefs.  
  
"Just wanted to make sure we have all our clothes off first," he clarified.  
  
Tony's posture sagged in relief, and he reached out to return the favor, eager hands pushing down Steve's briefs. Unfortunately, a genius I.Q. didn't really guarantee that Tony had a lengthy attention span to go along with it, and Tony didn't get much further than pushing the underpants down around Steve's thighs before he got distracted in wrapping his hand around Steve's cock.  
  
Steve was, strictly speaking, _not_ complaining about this turn of events. He was a grown man and happened to be great at multi-tasking, and was more than capable of getting himself the rest of the way out of his clothes even while rocking shamelessly into Tony's grip.  
  
"We're not getting very clean this way," Steve pointed out.  
  
Tony laughed, and pushed himself up from the shower door. He grabbed the handle and slid the glass open, then stumbled inside, dragging Steve along with him. Tony began to lose his balance from the momentum, so Steve took the opportunity to push him up against the tiled wall (strictly to steady him, of course).  
  
For a guy who seemed to have his head in the clouds half the time, Tony was thoughtful as a lover, and seemed defeated only by his desire to touch more at once than two hands and one mouth easily allowed. Steve pulled back from Tony's biting kisses and reached back to close the shower door; enclosed in the relatively small space, even with the water running around them, their excited, panting breaths seemed loud and harsh.  
  
Steve ran his hands down Tony's arms and circled his fingers around Tony's wrists, gently drawing his frantic touches away. Tony looked up at him with that same uncertainty as earlier, so Steve leaned in to kiss away the small frown from Tony's lips.  
  
"We don't have to rush," Steve pointed out gently.  
  
Tony wriggled against Steve, clearly impatient. "Right," he said, with the sort of tone that suggested he didn't quite _get_ it.  
  
Steve sighed, but it was a fondly exasperated noise. "One of these days, I'm going to do this right."  
  
"I'm ... _not_ exactly seeing where you're doing it wrong," Tony said, pointedly glancing down at his own erection, trapped between their bodies.  
  
"In a proper bed, I mean," Steve corrected, leaning in for another kiss. "Maybe with the involvement of lube."  
  
"I've got lube in the --" Tony began.  
  
" _No_ ," Steve said, nipping at Tony's jaw. "We're not doing that, standing up, in your shower. That's an accident waiting to happen."  
  
Steve didn't look up, but he could practically _hear_ Tony rolling his eyes.  
  
"C'mon," Tony said. "You've got super strength and enhanced stamina and superior balance, and - wait. Why _aren't_ we doing this in a bed, again?"  
  
"See my point?" Steve wondered, laughing. He released Tony's hands and slipped his hands down to Tony's hips. "Even if I _could_ do _this_ ," he said, moving his grip to Tony's ass and sweeping him up in one smooth movement, "I'm not sure it's a good idea."  
  
Tony yelped in surprise as he was lifted off his feet, and he reflexively wound his arms around Steve's neck and his legs around Steve's waist. "Oh my God," he said, laughing nervously. "You are something else, Steve."  
  
Steve secured an arm under Tony, supporting the man's weight easily, and braced his other hand against the shower wall for balance. "You could say I'm ... _adaptable_ ," he joked.  
  
Tony groaned loudly and dropped his head back against the shower wall. "What? No, mood killed, I'm done with you," he said, but the seriousness of the words was ruined by his laughter.  
  
"I'm sorry," Steve said, snickering softly. "Okay, not _very_ , but a little."  
  
"Trust me," Tony said, looking up at Steve with a raised eyebrow. "Justin Hammer is _not_ who I want to be thinking about right now. Ultimate boner-killer."  
  
"I'm ..." Steve paused, blinking. "Not even going to ask for clarification on that one."  
  
"Good. Now where were we?" Tony slid a hand around the back of Steve's neck and tugged him in for a kiss.  
  
That was as good a place as any to pick up again. Steve set an easy, lazy pace, kissing Tony slowly and thoroughly like he had nowhere else to be ... and, really, that was true of the moment. He did eventually let Tony back down to his feet, and grabbed the soap before leading Tony with him to step beneath the spray.  
  
"Seriously?" Tony asked. "You really want to shower?"  
  
"No reason why we can't get clean before we get carried away."  
  
Tony stared. "But - we're just going to get dirty again?"  
  
"I still smell like I've had on my uniform for hours," Steve said firmly.  
  
To Steve's surprise, Tony took to the indignity of being washed with little protest beyond the initial. Steve took his time in running his soapy hands over Tony's body, and eventually Tony warmed up to it and returned the favor, as he caught on to the fact that it was a great excuse for exploratory touches.  
  
The two of them never had taken too much time out to learn each other's bodies, which was easily enough explained away by the fact that they had also never made it to a bed. So far it had been all hands and mouths, stealing off down disused hallways or finding an empty office, and one particularly memorable encounter alone on the Avengejet with the controls on auto-pilot.  
  
Steve, much like the rest of the world, thought Tony was an incredibly handsome man. Tony's body was lean and well-toned, and for all the fact that he claimed physical shortcomings next to the team's SHIELD complement, he was definitely no desk jockey. His arms were wiry muscle and he had the strong, callused hands of a man who was used to getting his hands dirty, even if his nails were always immaculately well-manicured.  
  
Steve was grateful for Tony's peculiarity in that regard, as Tony scratched blunt nails over Steve's scalp, lathering up shampoo as Steve ducked down to enjoy the massage.  
  
"You're like a cat," Tony accused, tipping Steve's chin up to get his hair under the spray of water again.  
  
Steve laughed, slicking his wet hair back against his head once he had rinsed out all the suds. He guided Tony under the water and helped him to do the same, then Steve molded himself against Tony's back, winding his arms around Tony's waist to hold him close.  
  
Tony pressed back against Steve, deliberately brushing against his hard cock. "Nice to know you didn't get bored during all that," he teased.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Steve asked. "If you don't think that was sexy ..." He skimmed a hand down Tony's thigh, and back up again, to take him in hand.  
  
"You got me," Tony said, rocking forward into Steve's grasp with a quiet groan. "That was definitely worth the time and effort."  
  
Steve lapped at a bead of water on Tony's neck, catching it on his tongue. "Taking things slow wasn't so bad, was it?"  
  
"I might be convinced to slow down ever so often."  
  
Steve shifted until his cock slid down between Tony's thighs; Tony made a soft, surprised sound as the head of it nudged against the back of his balls, but it quickly turned into a moan as Steve crowded Tony up against the shower wall. Steve picked up a languorous rhythm, and Tony brought in his knees and pressed his thighs closer together. The water made things a little easier, but the friction was still great enough to compel Steve into an unhurried pace.  
  
" _Steve_ ..." Tony turned his head to the side, glancing back over his shoulder.  
  
Steve maneuvered in and, in spite of the awkward angle, managed to kiss Tony on the lips. "Hmm?" he asked. "Is that okay?"  
  
"It's good," Tony answered, gasping softly. His hand drifted down to cover Steve's, and Tony worked to speed the pace of Steve's strokes over his own cock.  
  
"Not too old fashioned?" Steve couldn't help but tease.  
  
Tony shook with a barely audible laugh. "Nope, but call me curious to see what you can do in a bed."  
  
"We'll save that for next time," Steve promised. He kissed Tony again, and they lapsed into mutual silence, too focused on a shared desire for release to go on verbally sparring for the time being.  
  
Steve reached his free hand up to cover the one that Tony had braced against the tile, and he rocked his hips harder into the tight channel of Tony's thighs. He could tell from past experience that Tony was getting close, the combined efforts of their hands pushing him closer, signified by the breathless noises Tony was starting to make.  
  
Steve was not above employing a little more to his tactics, and he tipped his head down to murmur into Tony's ear, sharing some of his dirtier thoughts aloud. Tony tensed around the time Steve was spinning a particularly elaborate fantasy related to just _what_ he thought they should do once they made it to a proper bed, and Tony came with a choked-off noise that was clearly meant to be louder and had just barely been restrained. Steve made a fleeting mental note to work on that next time, before he followed Tony into climax with a few more erratic thrusts, spilling messily between Tony's thighs.  
  
Steve wound his arm around Tony's waist again to help support him, as Tony started to sag against the shower wall, boneless with his release. They kissed under the spray of water in a sloppy, lazy way as they came down from the high of orgasm, and Steve took charge of washing away the mess they made of themselves.  
  
They were relatively quiet as they got out of the shower and toweled off, taking the excuse to kiss and touch again as they helped and hindered each other in equal parts.  
  
"Were you ... serious about the bed thing?" Tony asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Steve blinked, looking up at him. "Yes," he said seriously.  
  
Tony bit his lower lip, a habit that Steve was beginning to find endearing. "Do you want to stay here tonight?"  
  
"I'd like that," Steve said, smiling as he wrapped his towel around his waist. "I should get back to my room for clothes, though ..."  
  
"... and we'll be expected to have dinner with the team," Tony added. "I'll meet you in the hallway after I get dressed?"  
  
"It's a deal," Steve said.  
  
Impulsively, Steve kissed Tony again, then went to let himself out of Tony's bedroom. The hallway outside was empty, the rest of the team undoubtedly engaging in their own post-mission rituals ... though, Steve thought with a private smile, they probably didn't involve getting up close and personal with another teammate.  
  
Steve wasn't sure he could put a name to this thing growing between him and Tony, yet, but it was certainly one facet of the twenty-first century he was looking forward to learning more about. Still, he figured it couldn't hurt to keep surprising Tony, so he made sure to grab his handy-dandy StarkPad on his way back out of his room; even once Steve caught up to this day and age, he didn't see any reason he couldn't keep moving forward.  
  
Adaptability was where it was at.

 

* * *

 


End file.
